There Wasn't Anything You Could Have Done
by PunkyChuu
Summary: The secret behind Edd's hat is revealed. Kevin x Edd


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy

* * *

"There wasn't anything you could have done."

The kids of the Cul-de-sac had been on better terms ever since the incident with Eddy's brother. They had grown up and matured, relationships had developed. In fact, three years had passed since that episode.

Eddy wasn't as selfish as he used to be, due to being accepting by the neighborhood kids. He had grown taller, the others still towered over him, though. His three hairs were still that, and stuck up in all directions. High school had proven good for Eddy, considering the attention he had been getting.

Ed hadn't changed much, he was still his usual silly self. The boy had started to bathe more often, but his attempts to do better in school proved failures, even with the help of one of the smartest guys in school.

It was Edd, otherwise known as Double D, who had changed the most. The boy had always been thin, but during the past couple of years he had lost an incredible amount of weight. His usual enthusiasm had diminished over time and he spent less and less time outside with the other kids. No one questioned it, however, due to their own naivety.

The kids tried each other out, constantly in and out of relationships. Nazz and Kevin were no longer together, and Nazz had turned to Rolf for his affections. Sarah's crush on Double D had not subsided, but her temper had. Johnny and Jimmy had given it a go, being together, that is, and, much to everyone's surprise, they became even closer than Jimmy had been with Sarah. It was a different relationship than the suburban kids were used to; but eventually everyone minded their own business.

It wasn't until Kevin began to show interest in the smart-Alec Edd that he started to add strange, or, well, stranger than normal. When Edd, bravely, came out as gay, most of the kids at the cul-de-sac had already figured it out. It was kids at school that gave him a hard time about it; but he didn't let them bring him down. He continued to be himself, and that was something Kevin really admired in the guy.

Here he was, hiding behind his reputation, afraid to let everyone know how he felt. Who he was. It was Edd, in fact, that originally gave Kevin the encouragement to tell Nazz. It was Edd who helped Kevin come to terms with himself; and it was Edd who tore Kevin's heart with seven simple words.

"There wasn't anything you could have done."

Edd's illness was evident the day Kevin went to go see him. He looked horrible, sickly and barely able to stand on his own two feet. Despite his ghastly appearance, Kevin spoke his mind.

"Hey, Double Dork, I thi-I mean. We should go out some time." Edd's expression was more than mortified. He took a glance over at Kevin, studying him for the longest time, before laughing.

"That's splendid, Kevin. We should." There was doubt in his voice, though. This was another indication that something was wrong.

Double D reached up, grabbed his hat, and pulled it off his head. Hidden from the rest of the world was a bald head, the long strands everyone had assumed were hair had been simply torn pieces of thread from Edd's beanie. Kevin stopped, looking over the teen.

"Double D. What are you trying to tell me?" His voice shook slightly, and he held his breath. He hoped that this baldness was some sort of fashion statement.

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Edd muttered, his voice weak and barely audible, he attempted to move closer to Kevin, but lost himself in the sudden movement and tripped over his own feet. The ginger opposite Edd moved quickly, catching him in his arms and bringing him to sit. After getting Eddward down safely on the dining chair, Kevin knelt down, hands on Edd's. He peeked up at the boy, who's head was lowered.

Edd glanced from Kevin to his own lap quickly, then took a deep breath.

"All of my life I've dealt with this- Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. I figured I had somewhat of a chance, considering the high survival rates in children, but something went wrong. Something- I don't know." Tears whelmed in Edd's eyes as he gripped Kevin's hands tightly.

The ginger stayed silent, watching the other intently. There needed to be more. Double D's story couldn't end like this. The doctors could do something more. What were they being paid for, anyway?

With a shaky breath, Edd leaned in; "want to know a secret?" He whispered quizzically.

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Edd forced a weak smile, hands moving to Kevin's face, and after pecking his lips gently, he backed off, leaning back in the chair, out of breath. Edd sighed softly, eyes shutting.

Kevin reached up, placing the boy's beanie back on his head, his eyebrows knitted close together. He was confused, there was no way Double D could keep this a secret so long. Where were his parents during this? What was being done?

"Hey, Eddw-" Kevin began, only to be interrupted by the subject of his affections.

"There's no need to call me that now. Nothing's changed. It's always been there, the only thing that's changed is that you've been made aware of it." With great effort, Edd reached up, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck. "Carry me upstairs, would you?"

And he did, he carried him gently, as if Double D was a porcelain doll, fragile and easily breakable. Kevin put Edd down on the bed, with a soft sigh, and pulled the covers up over him, leaning up and kissing his forehead.

"You better be here tomorrow, Dork." He whispered to the male who had already fallen asleep as he left, shoving his hands in his pockets. After shutting Double D's bedroom door, Kevin cried the most he'd cried in a really long time. He slid down the door and sobbed. Sobbed himself to sleep, until Eddward's parents came home and woke him up, urging him to head home because it was late.

That was the last day Kevin saw Double D.

"There wasn't anything you could have done"


End file.
